Silent Hill: All Nightmares Are Real
by Simple writer
Summary: The main character of this story Jason visits Silent Hill years after he moved away. He's in for one hell of a welcome back party.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and foggy a man going into his thirties decided to take a drive down this route. His name was Jason. He was sick and tired of driving but this time he had a reason to. It wasn't because he had a loving wife waiting for him or because he had a family to support. Several days ago something came to him in a dream. To him it was nightmare.

In his dream horrible events took place. Events that brought about the end of the world and him being the center of it all. He needed to find answers. Each night since that dream occurred, he could feel the town calling for him. So maybe this trip would be his solution. It was late and Jason was half asleep. He tried to look beyond his headlights but both the darkness and his eyes wouldn't let him.

_I gotta be close!_ He yawned. Then finally he came to a halt. Up ahead stood a sign. He stepped out of the car and walked up to it. It read "WELCOME TO SILENT HILL." Though he hadn't been here for awhile the sign gave him chills as though he watched this very scene in a horror movie. He shook the feeling away and got back into his car. He ignited the engine and pressed gas but the car did not budge an inch. "Whats going on?" Then the headlight shutoff and moments later the whole car went dead. "Son of a bitch! You gotta be kidding me!" He searched the all around his car and the little compartments till he pulled out a flashlight. It was rather big and when he clicked the switch a bright beam of light shot a few feet in front of him.

With each step he took the air suddenly began to grow cold. He hunched his coat over and blew on his hands while still holding the flashlight. He came across the tunnel that would lead him to his destination. _Almost there._ He took a deep breathe and continued moving. As Jason walked through the dark tunnel he began to hear scratching noises. He tried ignored the sounds. Scratching, banging, horrid groaning filled the dark tunner.

The noises grew louder and louder as he neared the end. When he made it out the other side-everything was quiet. His heart raced. He stared at the tunnel and continued walking.

He checked his watch and saw that it would be mourning soon. It must have taken at least two hours but dawn approached. As the sun was rising Jason did not feel its warmth nor did he feel the sun at all. All he felt was the cold air that continued to surround him. The road was longer than expected but he was finally walking on the streets of Silent Hill.

"The hell is all this!" Jason exclaimed. Not a soul in sight. The town looked deserted. No cars passed him by. No one walked in or out of the buildings. Though the events that had previously taken place, may have been responsible for everything suddenly being quiet. It was no excuse that he couldn't see anybody.

This wasn't the Silent Hill he re-membered. Something else happened here. Something big. And he was find out how and why.

((Had the story renovated. Nothing much just changed a few words and some more text.))


	2. Chapter 2

Jason continued walking down the cold and barren streets of Silent Hill. Not a sound could be heard except the echoing of his clapping shoes. A low grizzly grunt. _Huh?_ He turned around.

...nothing...

He continued walking his eyes shifting from one spot to the next. A white figure flashed in front of him then disappeared. His breathing more heavy and his heart pumping faster he quickened his pace. Now he was seeing things that shouldn't be seen.

He came to a cross-section. To his left stood a diner on the corner. Everywhere else stood apartments or a house or too. He caught a glimpse of someone standing in front of the diner. "Hey!" Jason called. The person did not answer. He took a couple of steps closer. "Hey!" Again no answer. The person was man. Nothing else was distinct about the man. He wore jeans and a tang top with no hair covering his head. He seem to not acknowledge Jason.

Jason started towards him again. The man entered the diner. He hustled following him in. "Hey wait! I-" Jason entered through the front doors. He looked all around but the man was gone. _Where could he have gone? _ Nothing was disturbed, the door leading to the back remained shut. _Maybe I am going crazy. _It was as if no one had been here in a while. _ No. I know I saw someone. Positive. _On the table nearest to him was a newspaper.

He examined the paper. _Killer claims another victim. _A serial killer was on the loose. So far there had been 6 bodies. All of them died horribly mutilated. The first victim was a young woman in her teens. She had her tung cut out and her body was carved in half. They were random killings-each person dead from the early mornings to the late hours of the night. Their ages ranged from 12 to 27. _Yeah and the poor souls after that wound up even worse than the first. _

Victims had a red "X" painted on their forehead. He expected to be reading an outdated paper. _Strange. _This was a the 7th victim. The body was dissected and the organs were removed. Jason didn't care much for newspapers. He checked the date. wave of shock struck him. _This is todays date. _

Something tapped the window. "What now?" He got up holding a chair hoping maybe it was just a bird. _A pretty stupid bird. _Jason raised the chair up. CRASH A giant creature plowed through the window tackling him. He fell over the counter the hissing white beast flying around the room knocking over chairs and tables. _What the hell is that? _He coughed his side sore. With all his strength Jason was back on his feet his side hurting like hell. Not looking the other way he headed out the back door.

(Sorry it is so short. Haven't updated this thing in a while. Please review)


End file.
